


Hey Angel

by duckfuck



Series: Made In The A.M. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Louis, Famous Harry, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Famous Louis, tea shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People want to know about the relationship of the famous singer Harry Styles. Harry always says that he is pining over one special boy, who looks and sounds like an angel. His song "Hey Angel" is about that boy. And the media still hasn't figured out, who is this mystery boy. Could it be the boy that works in a tea shop where Harry goes a lot?</p>
<p>or<br/>Harry likes Louis who works at a tea shop and pretty much feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday before I took a nap, I thought I should write small fics inspired by MITAM. So, here goes nothing! Going to start with Hey Angel (though it's not my favourite but oh well) since it's the first song of the album ( I think ).

"So let's talk about your love interests, Harry?" the interviewer asked and Harry shifted a bit in his seat on the soft couch. He was in a interview and it was pretty nice so far. The interviewer was a woman probably in her mid-thirties.

"Uhm, I have been keeping my eyes on a certain one here in London." Harry said and grinned slightly.

"Oh my, is she a beauty? Have you talked to her?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. So this woman forgot that he is gay. He is openly gay and his fans support him, though some don't like that the is gay but like Harry gives a fuck about that. His management team is supportive too and it's all okay.

"He works at a shop and he is quite beautiful. His blue eyes make me weak. His fluffy brown hair is so soft and basically, he is like an angel.."

"Ah, he, right, sorry um. Have you two talked?" the woman asked again and cheeks slightly pink from the mistake.

"A few hey's and hi's, when I order something to drink or eat." Harry smiled. "He sounds like an angel too."

"This reminds me of your new single you released a few days ago, "Hey Angel". Is that song about him?"

Harry blushes and scratches his cheek with his finger, which makes him look cute. "Yeah, yeah. It's all about him. I just, like him so much, how he talks and his personality seems so lovely."

"Sounds like you're almost in love." the interviewer smiles and clasps her hands together. "Unfortunately our time is up and Harry here has to go. Thank you once again for coming here Harry and and we hope your career and life go well. Good luck!" she says before the interview is over.

Okay, Harry might be in love. He's not sure yet, but he kinda likes the feeling of being in love.

 

***

 

"Bro, he's totally pining after you." Zayn said after he shut the TV off. Louis just blushed and playfully shoved Zayn.

"Y-You really think so?" Louis nervously asked and Zayn grinned and pecked Louis' cheek. "Of course babe, didn't you hear what he talked about you? You're an angel to him, fuck, he even wrote a song about you!" Zayn grinned.

Louis smiled and rested his head on Zayn's shoulder. "Okay."

 

***

 

Two days later, Harry goes to the tea shop where Louis works at. He brought a nice flower bouquet for Louis, but kept it out of the boy's sight. He smiled when he saw Louis at the register, taking people's orders up. He walked into the line and waited until it was his turn.

"Hi there, pop-star. The usual?" Louis smiled as he leaned against the counter.

"Hey, you know me so well." Harry laughed along with Louis, whose laugh was so innocent and cute.

"But yeah, one camomile tea and two lemon biscuits too, please." the older one grinned, showing his dimples that Louis really adored. Harry handed Louis the money of his order, which was smaller than 5£. "Keep the change, babe." the singer winked before walking to this favourite table. Louis blushed and muttered a small 'thanks' before went to work on the tea.

 

As Louis was delivering the cup of camomile tea and lemon biscuits for Harry, some tall girl bumped into Louis, making him spill and break the cup of tea _in front of Harry_. 

"Watch where you're going, fag." Louis heard the girl mutter and start to talk with Harry. He felt so embarrassed, his cheeks were heating up fast. He quickly glanced up at Harry before falling on his knees and started collecting the broken pieces of the tea cup.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry, H-Harry.." Louis quietly said and he panicked a bit. He kinda wanted to impress Harry, but that girl just had to ruin it. Louis heard Harry say something in his angry voice.

"Hey! You should watch where you're going. He was coming here but you walked out of nowhere and bumped into him, which was not an accident." Harry growled and Louis didn't dare to lift his head.

"B-But Harry I didn't even s-see him--" Harry cut her off, "No, you did see him and that's what happened. Just leave!" and with that said, the girl scrambled away. Some people even stared at Harry and Louis, whispering something before minding their own businesses.

Harry quickly got on his knees, helping Louis collect the broken pieces.

"Don't apologize, love, it wasn't your fault. That bitch knew what she was doing. It's okay, Lou.." Harry's sweet voice was a melody to Louis' ears. Louis kept quiet, scared that something will happen if he speaks up.

"O-Ouch..!" Louis whimpered as a cut appeared on his finger. It came from a sharp piece of the broken tea cup. Harry immediately noticed this and softly grabbed Louis' hand, caressing it before taking a small plaster from his pocket. Louis rised his eyebrows in a questioning way and Harry chuckled "Gotta be prepared sometimes." and took the other paper off from the plaster, wrapping the plaster around the cut on Louis' finger. Lastly he gave a small peck on the younger one's finger, making the poor boy blush.

"T-Thank you.." Louis whispered quietly.

"Always, babe." the adult smiled warmly.

 

***

 

It was closing time. Customers had left and the owner gave Louis the job to close the shop. While everyone had left, only Harry stayed. He sat at his favourite table and watched Louis' every move. He smiled when the cute boy sneezed. Oh it was so cute. Once Louis was done, he went to the staff room to change his clothes and came out wearing black skinnies, white converses, pink oversized sweated and a black beanie. Fuck, he looks so cute, Harry thought.

"Um, aren't you going? Not that I mind you being here but it's closing time..or was.." Louis mumbled, playing with his fringe.

"Wanted to wait for you, just to give these." Harry took the pretty flower bouquet and gave it to Louis, who took it with surprise written on his face.

"Wh-What?"

"They're for you, love. You're so pretty and you look like an angel. Uh, I-I really like you, Louis.."  _Maybe even love you too.._

"They're beautiful, Harry. T-Thank you.." Louis blushed. "I l-like you too." he mumbled and smiled cutely. Harry's eyes widened and he surprised Louis by hugging him. Louis hesitated a bit before wrapping his arms around Harry, clutching the bouquet.

"Will you go out with me, please?" Harry asked. "No, wait, um, will you be my boyfriend?" he corrected himself.

"Of course, Harry." and Louis leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips, Harry himself melting into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be longer and would've contained smut, but something happened and it ended up being short.


End file.
